


Turning the Tables

by MaggieLaFey



Series: Revelations [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, First times with BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season 10, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieLaFey/pseuds/MaggieLaFey
Summary: After the events of A Trip to the Store (a fic I posted a while back), Buffy is just too damn curious: what's it like to be on Spike's side of their games?To the surprise of absolutely no one, Spike is more than happy to show her the ropes of her new position. ;)
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: Revelations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671379
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand (read: literally 2 people, thank you Holly and assthorn), here I am with a follow-up to my post-s10 story of Buffy and Spike experimenting with healthy BDSM. Since Spike's not a total sub, and Buffy's not a total dom, I thought it'd be interesting to explore Buffy's thoughts and feelings on submission, so here is a piece about this journey in the Buffster's mind and body, told in two chapters.  
> Fair warning: this does get longer and more explicit, not to mention more intense and a bit less fluffy, than the other one. I hope you like it but I'll be honest, the thirst is real in my fanfic-writing. Sorry, not really sorry :P just, expect no plot in this porn!  
> Enjoy the first chapter, second one coming soon!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Buffy fidgeted, her hands slightly wringing the hem of her short skirt, palms getting sweaty. Again. As if she hadn’t wiped them on her thighs twice already in the past ten minutes.

She huffed another exasperated breath — probably the fifth one in the last ten minutes — and snapped her phone open, the screen still displaying the last bit of her message conversation with Spike.

_Wear a skirt, kitten. Short, sexy, with your hot chunky boots underneath._

Her face didn’t flush, but only because it hadn’t stopped flushing for the last half hour. She licked her lips as she read the rest of the message.

 _Red strappy halter top above._ Nothing _else._

She exhaled a shaky little laugh, snapping her phone shut again and rolling her eyes. Who did he think he was? Sexy bastard, with his rumbly voice and bedroom eyes and hot, hot tongue…

She pretended not to shiver as she snapped her phone open again, wiping her free palm on the mattress of her bed where she was sitting. She nibbled on her lip, looking again at that last message, picturing his eyes, picturing him getting hard while he was at work, all because of her messages… did he have to excuse himself? Was it obvious to all in the tension of his jaw, was the furious lust in his eyes visible to everyone, would Dowling see his eyes flare and _know_? Know that he’d made a massive mistake when he just let her go, because apparently she’d turned into every guy’s wet dream of a bad, bad girl?

She squirmed, pressing her thighs together, thinking of the last time Spike had used those words. _Bad girl_ , he’d said, swatting at her ass while she’d writhed, actually _writhed_ underneath him, all with the throaty voice and porny moans when he swatted her again while thrusting into her, harder, repeating it in his British, unfairly sexy voice — _Bad, bad girl_ … she squirmed some more and refocused her eyes, shaking her head at herself. _Do_ not _think of that while you’re commando, dammit, or you’ll ruin your skirt before you even start._

Yeah. Because of course she’d obeyed. After all, she’d been the one to start this, hadn’t she?

She exhaled a much-too-shaky breath and scrolled up the conversation on her phone, until her first message from that morning popped up.

_I wanna play_

She remembered how long it’d taken her to convince herself to send it. How many times she’d typed those three words and deleted them and typed them and deleted them, before finally hitting the send button out of sheer exasperation at herself and her stupid insecurities. She’d been unsure whether she’d wanted him to answer soon or in a few hours, already almost regretting it, but her phone had pinged before a minute had been up.

_Is it Mistress or Sir?_

Fuck, just reading that again made her palms sweaty all over again. She could picture him, leering at his phone, getting ready to throw himself at her feet at her slightest nod when he’d get back home… but that hadn’t been how Buffy had been feeling that morning, not how she’d been feeling all damn day, waiting for him to get back home.

_Sir_

_Please_

She still couldn’t believe that she’d managed to send that second message, that little _please_ that made her twinge between her thighs even now. God, the things this man was doing to her. She bit her lip hard, her imagination running wild with Spike’s face, his expression at reading that message. Did he get one of those immediate hard-ons he seemed to suffer from when she was around? Did he let out one of those little breathy laughs, low and sexy and delicious, that made her want to pant and do everything he said, do _anything_?

His answer had taken less than a minute, again, and Buffy’d had the time to wonder whether he was giving any kind of attention to his job, before her brain had turned to mush at his words.

_Can’t be home for the next eight to nine hours and you’ve given me an unshakeable boner. You really are a bad girl. I’ll make you beg to be punished — and you’ll get it, little girl._

God! How dare he! How dare he write _that_ and make her wet and squirmy and _this close_ to panting even now, after having re-read the same message close to fifty times? The nerve of him!

_And don’t you dare touch yourself. That’s my privilege when I get my hands on you. Think about how I’ll punish you tonight and keep the same panties all day — I wanna see the evidence when I order you in my room._

Order! When he’d _order_ her! The unbelievable, self-important _bastard_ —

Buffy sprang to her feet, pacing, her inner thighs by then uncomfortably wet — again — and her face even more flushed, if at all possible.

That’d been her day in a pinch. Exchanging messages back and forth with Spike, who understandably got way slower with them as he got back to his supposed job. Not that Buffy could complain, really. Her panties had never really had the chance to dry again, and what did that say about her? What did it say about her that she’d obeyed after all, keeping them on as she thought about what they’d do tonight? Even as she went on her lunch date with Wills, and trained with the local slayers at their usual gym, going from laser-focused (so she could stop making him win and order her around already) to completely distracted (because let’s be honest, she _wanted_ to let him win, _wanted_ him to order her around) every five damn minutes, until they’d sent her more than one weirded-out glance when she’d finally announced that she was going home for her shower. 

And the shower. _The shower._ She’d been dying for some action down there and she hadn’t resisted, letting her hand drift down to touch, stroke, pinch, all the while imagining herself on her knees, head bent before him, telling him that she’d been bad and could he please punish her… 

_Oh, God, I’m bent. Positively certifiable. Throw me in the loony bin and toss away the key — just, throw him with me too, please._

Please, please, please. It seemed like it really was a magic word. Buffy had never quite understood how Willow could do magic with her words — but this one? It definitely smelled of witchcraft, because how else could she explain the effect it had on her when Spike used it, when she played at being Mistress? Just the memory of him strapped to her bed and begging her had her legs tremble and press together again, mid-step. 

And then _she’d_ gone and said it, taking a bit of her own medicine. And boy, did she understand how Spike could love it so much. 

Make no mistake, Buffy liked being the boss, being in charge and having things go her way. Her whole life seemed like a trajectory towards domination — and not at all in an absolute sense, because after all she’d always surrounded herself with help and advisers, never mind her actual Watcher. But really, that’s another mark of a good leader, finding and trusting the right allies. And shifting this to the bedroom, finding and trusting the kind of connection that she’d built with Spike? Experiencing him not only as an ally in trust, but as her willing slave as long as they were playing their game? That was so hot, made her vibrate with lust and excitement and sheer joy on such a deep level, that it really went to show just how much leading and yes, even dominating, was part of her. 

And yet… 

And yet, she’d been curious of what being on the other side was like, too. Of what it felt like to be the one letting go of the power, the responsibility even. Mostly, though, she’d really wanted to know what it meant to let someone else decide for her, to let go of everything and just feel, just be in the moment… without all the horrible pressure of _wrongwrongwrong_ she’d felt back in Sunnydale, when she’d let him cuff her and boss her around. She’d known that it had to be different when it was not only consensual but happy, healthy, and really deeply wanted. 

And she’d been right, because when he’d tied her up and played her body like a harp? Wow. Just, wow. Goodbye dirtywrong shame, hello _happy_ dirtywrong freedom. In a way, that was what she’d found out: letting go of the control left her free to feel, to just be in a way she really wasn’t accustomed to. It was freedom in a new, unexpected sense, and she was curious to experience it as thoroughly as possible. 

Enter this morning’s text. Because after all, the few times she’d tried to be the one saying please and accepting orders, she’d never really gone all the way. Not the way Spike had gone all the way with her; not the way her body and, if she was being honest, her mind craved to try. 

She still had her doubts, ’cause letting go of the power she was so used to wasn’t easy. And even when Spike wasn’t playing the submissive to her dominatrix, even when they were on even ground and just making love with no games, even then she had a certain amount of power. It was shared with him, but it was there. 

To let it go completely like this? To actually write to him and ask him to go all the way with her, trusting him to show her how it was on the other side of the table? That still made her heart race and her palms sweat with nerves, no matter how excited she was at finding out how far she’d go. 

What if she didn’t like it? What if he didn’t love being on the other side of the game? What if she couldn’t let go enough and ruined the moment, and after having strung him along all day with her little messages ( _I miss you_ , and _I want to touch myself_ , and _I was a bad girl in the shower_ — God, she blushed furiously for an hour straight after that, courtesy of his promise of punishment as well as her own sick brain), what if, what if… 

Buffy abruptly stopped her pacing and inhaled hard, her hands snapping her phone shut again and clasping it, still careful not to break it with the way they closed around it. She took a few deep breaths, flipped her hair over her shoulders and steeled her gaze on the door. 

_I’m doing this. I’m giving it a try, and if it doesn’t work, it’ll be ok anyway, because he loves me and I…_ like _him so much and we’re adults and we can try things without being overly dramatic about it all, damn it._

She nodded at herself, sniffed even, and went to leave her phone on her dresser for the night. She wasn’t gonna leave Spike’s room for anything less than an Apocalypse tonight, so no need to take it with her. 

Then she strode to her mirror to check that everything was fine: chunky boots, check; red, I’m-hardly-covering-anything halter top, check; criminally short skirt that would be indecent if she so much as bent five inches, check; and for the final stroke, still-damp scrap of lace loosely approaching the concept of panties, now held tight in her fist, check. 

She almost glared at herself in the mirror, straightening her back and lifting her chin at her reflection. 

“You’re doing this. You’re going to his room and submitting to him like a good girl. Begging forgiveness for being late, asking for punishment for your shower shenanigans, giving him your disgusting panties — the whole enchilada. You’re doing this, and that’s final.”

She nodded once after her own whispered words, burning-red cheeks and all, and clenched her panties even harder. Then she turned and strode out of her room and through her apartment, going to knock on Xander and Spike’s, high chin and determined frown firmly in place. 

By the time her fist had knocked for the third loud time, she realised that maybe all the ’tude wasn’t gonna help her with the whole submitting thing. 

She hardly had the time to think of this and of how backwards her brain seemed to be working before the door was wrenched open, and then Spike was right there, right in front of her, his dark blue shirt with two unopened buttons highlighting his eyes, a simple silver necklace shining on his neck — his very lickable neck — begging for attention, his nostrils flaring and his eyes sparkling with want and need and just a smidge of frustration. 

Buffy inhaled hard as she locked gazes with him, a somewhat delicious sense of fear twitching low in her belly, so low in fact that a tingle went between her legs. She gulped and kept her gaze on him. 

“You’re late.” 

Guh. His voice was hoarse, and yeah, he was definitely frustrated. God, why was she actually tingling at the idea of him punishing her for the offence? 

“I…” 

Spike inhaled hard and his eyes snapped to her prize-clenching fist. She let out a soft gasp — my God, she was ridiculous, this was ridiculous, oh God _so hot_ — and then he visibly let go of most of his tension, his posture softening as she could see satisfaction creeping on the lines of his face. He looked up at her from beneath his lashes and she had to bite her lips to stop another absurd gasp. 

“Anything to say about that, kitten?” 

And back to the low voice, smooth as his stupid whiskey was, and just as packed with a punch. She bit her lip harder and just stared for a couple of long seconds, suddenly aware that they were very much in the open, very much visible to her own _little sister_ if she decided to come see Xander. She gulped, forcing her hands still instead of wringing them together. 

“A-ah, I, uhm…” 

He ran his eyes down her body, slowly, and sent a full-body shiver going through her. Buffy had to inhale deeply and hard to avoid squirming visibly, because dammit, she wasn’t a chicken, no matter how much her body seemed intent to show the opposite. 

“Gonna come to my room, then, pet?”

She bit her lip hard and met his stare, her wide eyes fixed on his half-closed, satisfied ones. She’d show him satisfied. 

“Yes, sir.” 

This time it was his turn to inhale hard and satisfaction did curl in her insides, making her feel like she was going to forget all her doubts after all. Then he took her wrist none-too-gently and marched her to his room, his whole body showcasing just how much he wanted to put his hands on her. And God, she couldn’t wait for it to happen.

She wasn’t panting by the time he closed the door behind her and pushed her against it, but she wasn’t far from it either. He took her other wrist too and moved her hands to the door, either side of her head, leaning towards her until their faces were mere inches apart, their bodies close but not nearly enough for her taste. His eyes were intense, and so close, and out of the blue Buffy was struck once again by just how much he loved her and trusted her, regardless of all his doubts and fears.

Spike had to have seen something of her wonder in her eyes, because his own turned a shade gentler, tenderness flowing in his softer expression, and Buffy felt the urge both to melt down into a puddle and to press into him and never let go, regardless of all _her_ doubts and fears.

“You remember the safe word, pet?”

She nodded but he raised an eyebrow, looking at her expectantly, and she felt blood rising to her cheeks as she realised he wanted to hear her say it.

“Airplane,” she murmured, and he nodded slowly, his eyes looking at her lips for a few long seconds. She forced herself to breathe as he finally looked at her eyes again, tenderness and want and love and something else in his eyes, and yeah, she was a goner.

“Good girl.”

She’d said she was a goner? God, that was nothing. The words washed over her and made her shudder with pleasure deeper than she could’ve imagined, and when he acknowledged the effect they’d had with a grin much more smug than tender, she shuddered again. Yes, she wanted him to call her a good girl, but not only that: she wanted him to know the effect it had on her, wanted him to know how crazy giving away her power to him was making her. She licked her lips and fought the urge to look away, keeping her eyes on his smouldering ones.

“I want to punish you, kitten.” She couldn’t help a tiny little moan and was rewarded when his grin widened, somehow reaching some kind of psychic or magic connection to her body, because it looked like the more in control and pleased he seemed to be, the more her pussy pulsed with need. “I want to use you for my pleasure.” She gasped and her hips moved forward, entirely without her permission — he moved his own back like the monster he was, denying her even that contact. And he chuckled too, a low and self-satisfied sound that made her head spin, for some unfathomable reason. “I want you to beg me to use you,” he murmured then, his lips a scant inch from hers, his body still an abyss away from her trembling one.

And apparently that was enough.

“Please,” Buffy panted, head straining forward towards him, his lips, his kisses, his words.

He licked those delectable lips, still too far for her to reach him but close enough that she could dream of his tongue touching her mouth if he so much as tried it. And then, finally, his lips were on hers, hot and sensual and demanding, and she felt her body go slack against the door as he kissed her and kissed her, making her dizzy with pleasure.

When he moved back, eyes dark with lust and lips glistening, she couldn’t contain a whimper. Not that she managed to care, really. His smirk just made her lick her lips and feel impossibly aroused by the way he was in control.

“Get on your knees.”

 _Guh._ Those words should have been banned, they were so effective. Her whole body shuddered with the intensity of the moment as she dropped to obey him, her wrists still in his strong hands, the way he gripped her an insistent reminder of his power over her. She looked up at him and couldn’t help a little pant at the way his eyes were burning down at her, the additional distance between their eyes somehow making her feel hotter. And then his smirk widened when his hand moved from her wrist to her closed fist, untangling her fingers so he could take her panties from her and bring them to his face. 

His hands softly leaving her wrists and the look of absolute hunger in his eyes as he inhaled her panties’ scent had her giddy, not to mention sent her thighs going into spasms, which was all kinds of ridiculous when she was kneeling, but he didn’t seem to mind and she didn’t have enough brain cells left to.

“Good girl. Now put your hands behind your back,” he said, his voice sweet and sensual, a caress that seemed to go through her body and right to her clit. She shivered and obeyed again, her skin screaming for his touch just as everything else _revelled_ in doing as he pleased.

_God, what’s wrong with me? And can I keep it wrong like this forever?_

She watched avidly as he closed his eyes and breathed in her panties again, and why wasn’t this gross? Why was his drunken expression hot instead of creepy and weird and kinda pathetic?

 _Because you wanna please him, dumb-ass. You wanna please him and your dirty panties show your obedience and you want to be a_ good girl _for him._

Oh God, oh God, now even her internal voice was a sex-starved little slut. Spike snapped his eyes open in time for Buffy to gasp a little bit, his eyes stormy with lust and more than a bit of violence — and just like that, Little Slutty Buffy was in full control again. She straightened her shoulders and thrust her chest forward, just a bit, not enough to be ridiculous but enough to let him know that yes, she _did_ want to be at his mercy tonight. And judging by the way he stared back at her, she was in for a ride.

“Did you keep these on all day, pet?”

God, his voice was smooth and soft and she wanted him to _take her already_.

“Y-yes, sir.”

Oh, the way his eyes flared at that. The way he looked somewhat taller, bigger, more commanding — and the way she just wanted to kneel more at his feet.

“So, pet…” He moved the hand holding her panties towards her face, going to stroke her cheek with his thumb, the scrap of lace rubbing against her face and lips and making her blood rush to her head. “You really keep these on all day?” She could only nod, her lips parting slightly, a sudden urge to taste her own panties making her tremble with the feel of inadequacy. _Is that too weird? Am I out of my depth here?_ But Spike didn’t seem to think so: he moved his thumb so that the fabric was between his finger and her skin, the touch so intense that Buffy trembled. “You said you were naughty in the shower…” _Guh, he said naughty, holyshitthat’shot!_ “Did you put them back on after that?”

At that, Buffy started trembling in earnest, because yes, she’d done it, and she’d felt like a complete lunatic, but… she’d wanted to please him. She’d wanted to obey. God, she really was certifiable, wasn’t she?

“I… I… yes.”

“Yes, what?” He asked, his tone suddenly almost stern, sending a twinge of pleasure to her clit and making her thighs clench.

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good girl,” he repeated, and again she felt giddy at the praise, as if his pleasure with her could make her body sing on its own. “So, you had a shower, you misbehaved, and then you put your nasty lil’ panties back on. What a dirty girl you are,” he murmured, and then she panted, ’cause he was positively rubbing her face with her panties now and God, she needed his hands, she needed his body, she needed _more_. “Tell me, why did you do it?”

She shuddered, suddenly incapable of keeping her words from leaving her lips.

“I-I wanted to please you.” His eyes flared, and she added quickly, “Sir.”

He inhaled a shaky breath, his eyes stormy with lust, and rubbed at her lips with her underwear. She couldn’t help a little whimper, and he let out a dark, low chuckle.

“Such a sweet, dirty girl. Should give you a treat for the thought… should make you suckle your own delectable honey from your undies, yeah?” He murmured, just as his thumb rubbed the soiled lace against her lower lip, and she gasped, her eyes widening at the sudden spike of arousal racing from her lip directly down between her legs.

_God! What’s wrong with me! That’s disgusting, it’s not hot, oh please never stop…_

“Well, kitten. You’ll get the chance to please me after all.” His voice was a little hoarse now, and then he abruptly turned from her, leaving her almost bereft in the absence of his eyes on her. But then he was taking his coat off, so really, she couldn’t complain. She nibbled on her lip as he tore off his shirt and t-shirt, turning again to her before sprawling on the edge of the bed. His eyes stayed on hers, heavy and half-closed, as he reached back to take a pillow and throw it on the floor between his wide-open legs.

Buffy inhaled hard as the sudden image of him with his legs spread for her crowded her mind. Spike tied to the bed, begging her to fuck his ass harder with the anal plug they’d bought… and then she outright gasped as, quickly as it had appeared, the image changed — and it was her who did the pleading, who mewled and writhed and begged for more, begged for him _and_ the plug, for harder and deeper and more…

She let out a little whimper and went back to reality, where Spike was looking at her with such smouldering eyes that, as usual, she wasn’t sure he hadn’t just seen her thoughts projected on the wall in some sort of unfair cosmic joke.

“Come here, my little pet.” Oh God, that felt less like a casual endearment and more like he was actually calling her his little domestic animal. Why did that make her tremble with pleasure? She started to get up but he stopped her with a little growl, eyes storming and pinning her back in place. “Didn’t tell you to stand, now did I?” She opened her mouth to protest but his hand shot up, just as his eyebrow did. “Crawl, my pet.”

Buffy whimpered again at that and then, her body screaming for more touching and less hesitance and more mind-numbing pleasure, she got on her hands and knees. Spike inhaled hard and she felt a rush of satisfaction go through her. His eyes fixed on her swaying tits, which she knew were more than visible, and she started crawling towards him, her blood apparently going for a race to see which would win more of it between her flushing face and her pulsing pussy.

It probably didn’t take more than five, maybe six seconds to reach him. But she could’ve sworn each one of them had felt like a lifetime.

Once her hands reached the pillow he stopped her, his hand caressing her face and tilting it up a bit. His eyes were smouldering, fixed on hers in hunger, and she could feel her heart trying to break out of her chest.

“You’re so damn hot, love.” She gulped, her thighs trembling again because her body had _no shame_ , and his tiny smirk widened. “Now why don’t you get your pretty lil’ arse naked so we can get to the fun part?”

She shivered and just nodded shakily, her body seemingly screaming _yes yes yes_ at her mind, and then she kneeled back up. She took a deep breath, eyes never leaving his, and then whipped her shirt off. The way his eyes flared and zeroed in on her boobs made her flush even more in pleasure and pride, and she couldn’t help an elated smile.

The feeling of success kind of abated a bit when she realised how awkward it was to take off her skirt while kneeling down on the floor, but Spike’s arousal was so freaking obvious, his eyes so full of hunger while they kept moving from her dark curls to her stiff nipples and back again, that she couldn’t help but feel pleased with herself. Pleased with the fact that she pleased him…

She shivered again and put her hands on his knees, almost panting at the way he kept staring at her like she was his favourite meal and he hadn’t eaten for weeks.

Then he murmured, “Hands behind your back,” and Submissive Buffy came rushing back inside her, making her squirm at the soft order. She obeyed, their eyes fixed on each other’s. “Prettiest little pet in the world you are, eh?” he said, again in a soft whisper, which sent another shiver through her body. She felt the insane urge to nod but kept it back, because that would’ve been too much even for tonight. But judging by the satisfied smirk Spike was sporting, it wasn’t really needed. “But I can think of something to make you look even prettier…”

He waggled his brows, making her smile for a second, and then he suddenly bent her down, one hand in her hair to bring her cheek to the floor, leaving her with her ass in the air, her hands clasping each other on the small of her back and her shoulders against the floor. The cold of the hardwood underneath her shocked a little mewl out of her and he chuckled, one of his hands going to grasp both of her wrists. 

“There. Aren’t you a right looker like this. This delectable arse all mine for the taking…” she gasped as he stroked one of her cheeks, again with her underwear, making her feel truly slutty and oh-so-stupidly-excited about it. “But for now, just wanted to make a point,” he murmured, and then in two quick moves he’d tied her wrists with her panties, he’d really _tied her wrists with her own dirty panties_.

She didn’t have time to realise that the bastard had managed to make her thighs clench with that brazen manhandling, _again_ , before he was already shoving her back up again, her knees widening and moving forwards on the soft pillow for balance, her breaths coming out in stupid, excited little gasps. He licked his lips while openly smirking at her and she had to bite her lip not to _mewl_ , for God’s sake.

“Comfy, pet?”

The utter jerk! Did he think this was too much for her? She’d show him too much!

“Yes, sir.”

There. The look in his eyes, the tremble in his hand — still gripping her hair, now just a tad harder — all of that showed how much he was affected by her. By her obedience.

The way her thighs were getting increasingly wet showed how much _she_ was affected by it, but that was beside the point.

“Good girl. Now why don’t you get my cock out and show me just how good that mouth of yours is?”

Buffy felt all of her remaining blood not currently involved with making a mess between her legs flushing up to her face. And then she realised that the asshole wanted her to open his jeans _with her mouth_ , considering that he’d so sweetly tied her wrists behind her back.

She gulped a little, her eyes going to his crotch, where his hard cock was clearly straining to be freed. Was this too much? Was she finally out of her depth?

Spike’s fingernails scraped softly against her scalp and she closed her eyes for a second, exhaling slowly. The idea of him being pleased by her efforts, no matter how ridiculous this situation was getting… another shiver went through her, somehow pulsing between her legs, and she licked her lips.

She was the Slayer. She could definitely get this stupid vamp’s stupid jeans open.

She sent his eyes a glance from beneath her lashes and then she bent down, a thrill lighting up her insides when she could see his jeans shift a tiny bit — she could just picture his hard cock twitching in anticipation. She licked her lips again, elated at his hard intake as she set to her new absurd, degrading, ridiculously hot task.

“Good girl,” he rasped, while she struggled against the button time and time again, “Just like that.” And then he exhaled a shaky breath when she got that done, the noise going to her head just as much as to her pussy. “So hot,” he murmured gruffly, as she tugged the zip down with her teeth, “fucking goddess, my pet…”

God, his moan when she finally got his jeans off his cock enough to get a lick — and then another, and another… her tongue coaxed his cock completely out of his jeans, and he kept moaning and grunting, his hips thrusting slightly against her face as she laved his hard cock with open-mouthed kisses. Her whole body seemed attuned to his, to the way his fingers tightened in her hair, the way his cock felt beneath her lips and tongue, the way his other hand came to cradle her head and grip her hair after having pushed his jeans down and freed his balls too. She really did feel like the perfect pet, and she moaned against his cock in elated, dazed pleasure.

Then he moved her head slightly back and urged her on, his voice hoarse and impatient, “Take me, take me all, pet, _now_ ,” pushing her head back down so that her open lips could let his hard dick in. Her hands were trembling, her whole body screaming to touch him and have him touch her. But she just looked up at him and let him in her mouth, sucking him and letting her tongue play with his slit, suckling on his precum. His hard moan made her whimper around him in response, and then he thrust hard, making her gag a little. And still, her thighs went into spasms, wetter by the second, and she moaned again around him.

Spike gave a desperate little chuckle then, his hands grasping her head harder and his eyes wild and jumping between her eyes, her lips, and her probably swaying boobs. God, he loved her so much, didn’t he?

_And I love being at his mercy, apparently._

He gave another chuckle and then pushed her down a bit more, his eyes showing something beside sheer pleasure — interest and curiosity. She gagged a bit again but tried her best to get used to it, tried her best to do what he wanted. God, was this what he did when he submitted to her? Find his limits, trying his best to see how much he could take, how much he could give her? By the way he looked at her now, Buffy would swear that was exactly what he was thinking.

“Look at you, mouth stuffed with me…” He pushed her down some more and she could feel her eyes water, her resolve wavering even as her pussy clenched in pleasure. “Do you want to take all of me?” He let her head go a bit back, until he slipped from her mouth, staying against her panting lips. She could see in his eyes lust and hope and desire, but also the loving willingness to stop at any second, at the first sign she wanted to back down. “What do you say, kitten?” 

Yeah, he was definitely pushing her to her limits, trying to gauge just how much she could take. Just how much she could submit, she thought, as his thumb traced her lower lip, getting wet with her saliva and his precum and spreading it on her lips like some perverted sort of lip gloss. She could see the challenge in his eyes just as she could see a trace of tenderness — a reminder that she was one airplane away from taking a step back, or maybe even stopping altogether, a reminder that _that_ power was still in her hands and always would be. 

Still, he was challenging her, pushing her, doing his best to see just how far she’d go without stepping too far. And Buffy Summers didn’t back down from a challenge, no sir. 

_I’ll show you submissive_ , she thought, doubts suddenly evaporating from her mind. _What do good little girls say?_

“Thank you,” she murmured, surprising herself with her hoarse voice, “sir.” She felt his tremble all the way to his fingernails as he registered what she’d decided — probably helped by the way she got his whole thumb in her mouth, head sliding forward until her tongue could suck the digit and play with the skin connecting it to his forefinger. He grunted as she sucked him harder, moaning around him before slowly letting him go. “More, please.” 

God, the look in his eyes at her raw whisper, the way he gasped and couldn’t help a thrust towards her face. She felt the thrill of it from the tips of her parted lips down to her drenched pussy and rubbed her face on his cock, fingers clenching behind her back to stop themselves from moving and touching him and pressing him to her cheek. She could shred her panties in a half-second if she wanted to, but he’d told her not to move her hands and boy if this obeying thing wasn’t going to her head. 

He gave a desperate chuckle and looked at her with wild hunger, making her feel like the sexiest, most submissive little slave in the world. 

“Want me to use you, then?” 

“Yes,” she whispered, panting when his hand moved back to grasp her hair hard. “Yes,” she moaned as he started thrusting her face against his cock, his hips following the motion until his balls slapped against her chin. 

“Fuck, Buffy,” he grunted between gritted teeth, and then both his hands were in her hair and he was jerking her head back, and God, she was just begging for it now, her lips wide as she looked at his cock, ready to do anything to please him, anything. “Beg for my cock,” he whispered in the sexiest voice imaginable, and Buffy’s pussy clenched hard, seemingly trying to reach orgasm all on its own. 

“Please,” she moaned, her eyes going up to his and then down, trying to convey just how much she was at his mercy. “Please, let me suck your cock.” 

“Like the good little slave you are?” 

Fuck fuck _fuck_ , he was driving her crazy, why would that be hot, why couldn’t her pussy quit with the uncontrollable spasms?

“L-like the good little slave I am,” she stammered, and then he gave a harsh chuckle, his eyes dancing. 

“Yes, you are,” he murmured, and then he moved her head back to his cock, traced her lips with his tip, made her pant and pant for more and then finally he was in her mouth, little thrusts at first, and then a bit harder, a bit deeper, until he thrust back to give her time to breathe and then went back all in, his cock in her throat making her feel full full full up there and so, so empty down there. She looked up at him as she swallowed around him, drinking up the sight of Spike panting while he thrust in her mouth and throat, Spike telling her “Yes, yes, take it, kitten, so hot so _hot_ ,” Spike moaning and grunting and groaning, overwhelmed, until he thrust against her deep enough that her lips touched his coarse hair and then he came down her throat, making her pussy throb with how empty it was, how much she wanted to be at his mercy. 

_Thank God for vampire refractory time_ , she thought dizzily as she swallowed the last bit of cum from him — _Like the good little girl I am_ — and let her head go back a bit, until his still-hard dick was on her tongue and she could suckle it gently once. He let out this heady little laugh, and even on her knees and ‘used’ like that Buffy felt like she was the most powerful woman alive. She let him slip out of her mouth with a last tender suck and finally kneeled back on her heels, her head slightly bowed forward so that she could glance at him from under her lashes, proper as you please. The little drip of escaped cum that slipped from the corner of her mouth was probably what made the image perfect, going by the flare in Spike’s eyes and nostrils.

“Good girl,” he rasped. Buffy felt a shiver go through her whole body at the praise. She bowed her head a bit more, looking down at the floor and feeling herself trembling all over as she felt yet more of her control slip from her fingers to those of her vampire.

“Thank you, sir.”

God, her voice was hoarse, throat well and ruined for the moment… she shivered again, closing her eyes at the sensation of being at his mercy.

“Mmh,” Spike hummed, bowing down until his lips were against her hair, leaving small, tender kisses that managed to warm her up even as she was so stupidly hot already. “That was so very good, my sweet.” Buffy felt herself light up at the praise in a way she would’ve considered embarrassing with anyone else, but with Spike? With him it was ok, it was safe, and it was hot as hell. “Almost good enough to spare you your punishment… but not quite.”

Frustration and elation warred inside her. _That_ blowjob wasn’t ‘good enough’?! On the other hand, did this mean he could go back to spanking her while calling her his ‘bad, bad girl’?

Buffy squirmed and felt him smile against her forehead.

“Someone’s eager,” he murmured, his voice low and tilting. “Do you need to be punished, pet?”

“ _Guh_ ,” was her soft and brilliant reply. He chuckled and drew back, eyes dancing with mirth and mischief and lust.

“Then get on my lap. Time to tan that arse.”

The way her body positively shivered at the idea, out of pleasure and anticipation? Maybe she did need help of the clinical nature after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya the thirst was real… and we're not done yet. Second chapter to be published soon, and please, don't hesitate to share your thoughts, be them positive or negative! I welcome all kinds of feedback, now or ten days (or years!) from now. :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Spike continue their night of games, and Buffy's doubts pretty much evaporate into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here’s the second chapter. Hope you like it, and thanks for reading!

Buffy decided that the experience of climbing on someone’s lap from her kneeling position, with her hands tied behind her back by her own filthy panties, was beyond surreal. At the same time, apparently, when that someone was Spike, it was also arousing as all hell.

_Any more of this and he’s gonna have a spontaneous Buffy combustion on his hands, dammit._

It was a perfectly reasonable worry too, she thought, while he coaxed a moan out of her simply by grasping her wrists and one of her ass cheeks.

“Comfy, kitten?”

 _Why do those stupid nicknames make me wet?_ , she wondered while giving a little whimper and a nod. Her hair had draped down and in front of her eyes, making her gaze lock on the tips of it brushing the floor. Somehow that little detail made it all real: she was really trembling on Spike’s lap, he was really going to spank her and punish her, and her ass really was burning with the need to get to it.

She _definitely_ needed help from some good doctor.

Then Spike slapped her ass, not all that lightly either, and a little whimper escaped her lips.

The doctor could wait a bit more…

“Look at you,” he murmured, hitting her again with a loud _SMACK!_ “Can you smell how hot you are, kitten?” _SMACK!_ “How hot you are for your punishment?” _SMACK, SMACK!_

Buffy whimpered again, her ass starting to burn in what seemed the most delicious pain she could imagine. She _could_ smell her own arousal, strong and pungent, and part of her still thought this was profoundly fucked up; but the next loud, hard _Smack!_ made the thought crumble down to nothing. 

“Yes,” she moaned instead, her pussy convulsing when he hit her again with a breathless chuckle.

“Figure that,” he said gruffly, his hand going harder still and making her moan again. “Best Slayer in history getting punished by the Big Bad.”

 _SMACK!_ _SMACK!_

Buffy couldn’t help a little mewling sound at his words, his voice, his hand. What was he doing to her? What was she doing to herself?

When he raked his nails on her burning skin she whimpered, already tired of asking stupid questions. _Submission feels so fucking good_ , she thought dazedly as his right hand moved from her wrists to stroke up her back, until he was gathering her hair and moving it to her left shoulder, leaning her head so that their eyes could meet again. And boy, was he hungry for her. 

(Not that she’d doubted it, considering how his hard cock was pressing against her thigh.)

“Let’s see just how much you like this, eh?”

His voice was hoarse and then his left hand was moving, moving down, and Buffy let out a breathless, needy moan that was sluttier than any she’d ever heard in any of the few pornos she’d tried watching.

“Oh God,” she whined, her eyes never leaving his while he cupped her pussy and got his hand drenched with her.

“You’re a natural at this, pet,” he murmured, his fingers tracing her lips in what was way too damn delicate a touch for Buffy’s taste.

“Please,” she begged, surprising herself at how hoarse her voice was. Spike inhaled hard and stroked her harder for a moment. “Please!”

“Ah-ah,” he murmured in a low, growly voice, his hand gathering more of her wetness but leaving her pussy. She went a bit crazy then, squirming hard in his lap, but he just grabbed one of her ass cheeks and her wrists and forced her still, her thigh feeling his cock leaking against her skin. “This is punishment, kitten. Stay still and beg for more.”

Beg for… Buffy couldn’t help squirming some more, but then his challenging eyes broke through the daze of wild pleasure and she took a shuddering breath, getting enough control back to stay mostly still on his lap. He couldn’t mind her trembling, could he?

He nodded at her, his smirk widening as the challenge never left his eyes. And Buffy had no intention of stepping back, no sir.

“Please,” she said, with only the barest stutter. Her voice was low and pleading, and God if that didn’t send her pussy convulsing all on its own. “Please punish me,” she murmured, thighs clenching uncontrollably when his fingers tightened on her skin. “Sir,” she breathed out, eyes never leaving his.

Should she look down in submission now? But his eyes were so hot, compelling her to look at him, and she didn’t want to break their gaze, didn’t want to miss the look of pride and hunger that filled his face. God, she really was a goner.

“You know, pet,” he said in a gravelly voice, his hand cupping her pussy again and then spreading her wetness on her cheeks, making her moan softly. “A wet surface makes the slaps sting more…” His grin widened still, and then he hit her again, and God, he was right, it burned so much and so good.

“Oh, God,” she moaned, body trembling in her attempt to stay still.

“Not the one who’s punishing you, kitten,” he breathed out over his slaps, the sounds of them thrilling Buffy and making her whimper just as much as the hits themselves.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

“Ohhffuck —”

“What a dirty mouth...” _SMACK!_ “You bad girl, you.” _SMACK!_

“Fuck!”

“Bad,” _SMACK!_ “Bad,” _SMACK!_ “Girl!” _SMACK!_ _SMACK!_

Buffy let out her filthiest moan yet and started squirming again, but by the way Spike’s hips moved against her thigh, he didn’t seem to mind.

“Yes!”

“Tell me you like it!” _SMACK!_ “Tell me you like me punishing you hard!” _SMACK!_ _SMACK!_

“God, yes, yes sir,” Buffy breathed out then, whimpering and by now humping his leg as best she could from her position, feeling all traces of rational thought fleeing her mind as the pain and the burning and the sheer bliss of _obeying_ him blended into pure pleasure. “Please, more!” _SMACK!_ “Punish me more, oohh _God_!”

“My filthy lil’ pet,” he growled, delivering the hardest slap yet and making her give a little breathless yell. He only chuckled at that, and then his nails were raking her burning skin again, making her give another yell. “God, love the sounds you make. Look how hot you are for this, my dirty, dirty girl.”

“Mmnah,” she moaned, humping back into his hand as he cupped her pussy again, desperate for more of his touch, more of his palm and his nails and his anything. “More…”

“Oh, you’ll get more,” he whispered in a voice so filthy that Buffy couldn’t help another moan. And then he hit her again, four fast _smacks!_ on the crease between her ass and thighs that made her go wild in delicious pain and pleasure. “Open your legs, kitten.”

_Oh God, his voice, fuckfuckfuck me he’s so hot oh God!_

She panted and squirmed, thighs clenching, but then he smacked her again and she relented with a shuddering groan.

“Wider,” he grated out, hitting her again and making her see stars behind her squeezed eyes. She complied, her left leg opening awkwardly to the side as she forced her right one over the bed. She opened her eyes in time to see his ravenous gaze on her ass, and she could see even from her position how turned up it was, red and burning and just begging for his hand.

“Please,” she mewled, and he pushed her down on him as he thrust up, his cock still leaking on her thigh. “More.”

God, he must’ve slapped her brain out of her. He smacked her again and she whimpered, too elated to care.

“I want you to count now, pet.” _SMACK!_ “Gonna give you five very nice, very special slaps…” _SMACK!_ “And I wanna hear you thank me for each of ’em.” _SMACK!_ _SMACK!_

Buffy gave a little whine, one that would’ve made her Slayer side cringe if she hadn’t been drowning in agonised pleasure.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl. Now count!”

 _SMACK!_

Buffy howled in pain, her thighs automatically clenching around his wrist after his hand slapped her pussy full-force. Spike just gave a harsh, breathless laugh and slipped his hand away, the task made easy by just how wet she was, and she was left trembling and panting hard, little mewls of torment and bliss escaping her lips without her consent.

Spike was crazy. He was crazy, insane, absolutely ‘off his bird’ as he would say, and yet even through the pain, her pussy was leaking and her body was screaming for more.

_A match made in hell. Will they let us in the same white room?_

“Open your legs, pet.”

His voice was hoarse and she whined, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her thighs, her clit seeking purchase on his skin. He just tsked and hit her again between thigh and ass cheek, making her exhale hard in a desperate little laugh.

“Please…”

“Yes, that’s one right word. And you now the other, pet,” he murmured, hitting her again until, finally, she relented and opened her legs wide again. Were they even wider than before? Was she trying to expose her pussy more, to get more of this torture?

“... more,” she begged, cunt pulsing and pulsing and pulsing in pleasure and anticipation and burn.

_SMACK!_

She howled again, but this time her legs only trembled hard, her thighs staying stubbornly open wide. And when he murmured his praise and stroked her burning cheeks with his wet hand, she could only mewl her pleasure and arch into his touch, dazed and wild with pleasure.

 _I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come and he knows it. Orgasm by pussy-slapping — I really do need help. Just as long as I don’t need to give this up_ , her mind thought dizzily, while his nails scraped her blazing skin again and forced a breathless whine out of her mouth.

“I told you to count and thank me, pet.” He slapped her ass again, unexpectedly, and Buffy grunted slightly. Her pussy clenched again in need, but she was used to it by then. “Want me to start over, then?”

“N-no,” she said quickly, to hell with pride. “No, thank you, sir, for number one and number two.”

God. ‘Number one and number two’? What was she, stupid? She closed her eyes in dismay but he just chuckled, the sound sweet even though ragged, and then he bent down enough to kiss her neck. She sighed, and then he nibbled her, and just as she relaxed he bit her hard, his hand falling down again harshly on her open and drenched lips.

“Aaah! G-God! Thank you, sir… oh God… _three_ ,” she mewled as he let her neck go after a fierce suckle at her burning skin.

“Good girl.”

How come she liked that so much? And was it better than ‘bad girl’, or not at the same level? She hardly had enough mind left to think that when he raised his hand again from her skin and she trembled, preparing for the slap, her legs were open and she was burning burning burning, God what he did to her…

 _SMACK!_

“Haaw! Ah, ah, four, thank you, sir!”

Her body was on fire, her every limb trembling in an effort to keep her legs wide and open to his gaze, his hand, to him. God, she was so close, so close…

“What a good girl you are,” he murmured, and by his voice and the insistent, wet hardness at her thigh she could imagine how close he was too. “What a good, nasty, filthy lil’ pet I have for myself,” he murmured, his hand now softly caressing her drenched lips, making her breathe even more shallowly, little mewling pants leaving her lips. “Baby likes her punishment, don’t you?”

“Nha, yes yes yes, more, sir!”

He chuckled again, the sound rough and delighted.

“Let’s run a little experiment,” he whispered in his roughest voice yet, bending low towards her until his lips tickled her ear. “See if the mighty Slayer can come by getting her lovely, dirty cunt slapped.”

“Ohgod _nh_ , yes,” she groaned, finding herself humping his thigh — until his hand grasped her ass and held her still.

“No moving if I don’t tell you to.” Seriously! How could she get _so hot_ by being bossed around like that! “Eager lil’ thing you are, my pet. But I wonder… you were so naughty today,” he muttered, his voice going lower and somehow electrifying her clit or something, by the way she reacted. “Do you deserve to come?”

She shivered hard at that, her mind and body refusing the prospect of waiting any more. She needed… she needed… 

Then he licked her ear in the most deliciously proprietary way imaginable, and her shiver turned even stronger. What she needed, she realised, her heart thumping even harder at the thought, was to obey him. To be his little plaything for the night, to be at his mercy.

Buffy gave a little laugh, shocked at herself and at how the realisation managed to be both terrifying and exhilarating.

“Only if you want me to, sir.”

There. She’d said it. Spike inhaled hard and she looked at him in time to see lust flare all through his features, hard and happy and elated.

“You’re extraordinary,” he murmured, face leaning down to kiss her cheek softly, her jaw, her ear. She shivered when he took her lobe in his mouth and nibbled on it before suckling it gently. “And the best lil’ pet a vamp could wish for,” he muttered, his voice somehow combining tenderness and mischief. Maybe it was a vampire thing, but she rather thought it was a _Spike_ thing.

And it was all hers.

She shivered more and started panting when he leaned back up and his hand started rubbing against her again, nails scraping down her burning skin and then stroking her down there, making her pant and mewl softly and thrust back into his touch. It seemed like a matter of seconds until she was already back to standing right next to the edge, her whole body thrumming with arousal, tensing towards it. 

“There you go… all eager and panting, you sweet lil’ thing…” She moaned at his voice, which managed to be commanding but not patronising, probably just because anything coming out of his lips would be gold for her at the moment. “Do you wanna come, sweetling?” 

“Yeess,” she gritted out as he finally _finally_ rubbed directly on her clit, sending her into spasms on his lap. He chuckled and she whined when he moved his hand back, a wet, obscene sound accompanying the motion and making her whimper harder. 

“Beg me to slap your wet pussy then, you filthy girl.” 

_Oh fuck oh God_ , she thought, desperately squirming in his lap at the way her lips and clit pulsed and pulsed at the words. _Fuck fuck fuck!_

“Please…” she started, her voice raspy and low and sounding like it belonged to someone else. Someone who’d be right at home on a porn set. She inhaled hard and tilted her head to look at him fully, her legs trembling but widening a bit more. _Damn right, I’m doing this._ “Please, slap my wet pussy, sir.” 

Spike gave a desperate little laugh, and after stroking her lips one more time his hand moved back — and she waited on the edge for the longest second in history —

_SMACK!_

“Come for me, my bad, bad girl!” 

“Uuhn _fivethankyousir_!” She cried out hoarsely, and then of course she obeyed, her body writhing and squirming under his hands, as he kept his fingers on her cunt and kept stroking her and stroking her. She sobbed in relief as the orgasm washed over her but then it started again, the litany of filthy words Spike kept spilling onto her just as arousing as his digits between her spread legs, and she came again, hard and fast, until her throat was hoarse from moaning. 

The world went back to her slowly, in small parts: Spike’s hard cock twitching against her thigh; the tension in her shoulders from her arms being held back; her hair being brushed back by Spike’s hand, while he nuzzled her behind the jaw; Spike’s fingers caressing her pussy lips sweetly and then going to cup her down there, the gesture soothing and reassuring. 

“I love you,” she heard him say against her skin, making it rise in delicious goose bumps. “Best sodding woman on the planet. And beyond. Bloody marvel you are,” he continued muttering as she sighed deeply, relaxing as much as she could on his lap. “Love you so damn much, my love, my Buffy.”

She felt the urgent need to answer him in kind, then. To say those magic words right back at him. It wasn’t the first time she had the urge, but it was the first time it filled her only with joy, no fears and doubts clouding her thoughts. 

Granted, her thoughts were already clouded by the mind-numbing orgasms, so that was that. The thought of saying the words and then feeling even an ounce of regret about it later stopped her dead, and she licked her lips that she’d already opened. 

Then she gulped and said, her voice still low and raspy, “Thank you…” He sighed against her skin, the sound happy and making her smile. “Sir.” 

He chuckled at that, his left hand moving from her pussy to stroke her ass sweetly, while his right one held her wrists in a firm caress.

“Wanna keep playing, then?” She just shivered and enjoyed his touch, closing her eyes in bliss. “What do you say? Can fill this sweet arse of yours,” he murmured gruffly, his fingers then stroking her asshole and making her pant lightly. “Can fuck your sweet cunt then, fill you up proper.” 

_Oh God oh God oh God. Please._

“Yes, sir,” she said out loud, a thrill going through her when he inhaled hard. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a little satisfied smirk. “Please.” 

He laughed, a broken sound full of delight, and then his left hand was sliding back down, cupping her, getting fully drenched to then rub her pucker… she shivered hard and her brain managed a weak little thought of _Is that even hygienic?_ before shutting down when one of his fingers entered her and started pumping.

“Tell me you like it.”

“Yes, yes, yes…”

“Tell me you want more.”

“Oh God yes, more!”

He laughed softly again, filling her with two fingers, his right hand sliding down to spread her cheeks apart. God, the way every single one of his touches thrilled her inside and out, the way he made her pant and squirm.

“Tell me you want me to fuck your quim while your ass is full of that ass plug you’re so fond of using on me, sweets.”

She mewled then, moaning when he entered her with a third finger. She’d never thought she’d enjoy anal before Spike, but fuck if he didn’t manage to make _anything_ utterly irresistible.

“God, Spike — ahh!” He’d spanked her quick and hard at her slip of the tongue, without stopping his pumping motions, and she laughed breathlessly when he went back to spreading her open. “ _Sir._ ”

“’S more like it,” he smirked, his fingers going a bit harder for a second.

“ _Ngh_!”

He laughed again, then his hand left her, coaxing a little whine out of her. He bent down to bite her ass, playful but still hard, and Buffy couldn’t stop a harsh moan.

“Now be a dear and stay here for a sec, eh pet?”

He moved her then, setting her on her knees on the bed, so that her cheek was pressed to the soft duvet and her ass was sticking out. He spanked her once more, the loud _smack!_ making her gasp just as much as the burn did. Then he moved to the side of the bed where she could see him more easily: he kept his hungry, twinkling eyes on hers while he bent down to take off his boots and to finish taking off his jeans. She wouldn’t be too ashamed to admit that she had to gulp down in order to keep herself from drooling on his bed, and what did _that_ say about her?

_That you, the Slayer, like kneeling before Spike. That sometimes, you just want to submit like a good little girl._

She shuddered, surprised at how much her own thoughts could arouse her.

“Look at you.” His voice brought her back to the present, making her gasp. “Arse all red from my hand, asshole begging to be filled.” Buffy couldn’t keep in a little whine and he chuckled, the sound hoarse. He moved to his bedside table and retrieved their anal plug, ignoring the bottle of lube beside it. “Plenty of juice in your pussy already, yeah?” He said nodding to her upturned ass, and she felt an all-new rush of blood flooding her cheeks. He grinned smugly and started stroking his cock, getting slowly closer to her. “What do you say, pet?” He murmured, certainly not missing the way her eyes were fixed on his leaking cock. When his thumb swirled in the little bead of precum at his tip, she gasped again and he chuckled. “Still hungry, eh? But I want to fuck you silly first.” She panted a bit but then he bent down quickly, his mouth catching hers in an awkward, slanted, hungry kiss that still left her breathless. “God, I love you.”

If somebody had told her about such a little outburst in this situation Buffy would’ve thought it out of place. But the reality was that being reminded of how very hers he was only warmed her heart, only made her spread her legs a bit wider, only made her want him to do wicked things to her more. She didn’t say the words back to him, but by the way he looked at her she had a feeling he knew how she felt, and that she was feeling closer to say the words by the day. And somehow, that made all this even better.

He bit her lip lightly, then straightened and moved again, going to kneel behind her on the bed. She shivered and bit down a whimper when his hands grasped her cheeks and spread her a bit, the plug pressing into her soft flesh.

“Look at you, all gaping at me.” _Oh, God!_ “Lemme get this all nice and wet, kitten…” He did just that then, stroking her drenched lips with the smooth plug, making her wail in pleasure when its tip touched her clit. “Yeah, you like it, you filthy girl.”

“Yees _ah_!”

“God, you’re amazing,” he chuckled, moving the plug back and placing it at her entrance. She shuddered in staggered pleasure, still disbelieving how close she was to _coming_ just from this. “Deep breath now…”

Buffy obeyed, because that was all she wanted to do right then, and because hell if she didn’t want Spike to fill her ass with the plug. And he did, slowly and deliciously, letting her pant and gasp and make little whines of _more, more, sir, please_ , until she could feel the toy fitting inside her completely, making her moan hard at finally feeling full. And then he played with it for a bit, pumping it slightly inside her, making her shudder and moan harder while she could hear his breath coming faster too.

“Christ, pet, the sight of you…” he bent down, spreading her with firm hands, and she yelled a bit when he licked a stripe from her clit to her filled ass. “The taste of you,” he added in a throaty voice, hungry as it was low. “Tell me you want me inside you.”

“Yes! Now, please, Sp- sir!”

He chuckled breathlessly, his hand finally bringing his cock to stroke her lower lips. She mewled, thrusting back into him, helpless for more. “Yeah, you want me, fucking you hard. Here I am — _nhh_ — God you’re tight, ohfuck I can feel it!”

“Aahnnh!”

He kept pushing in her slowly, stopping her from thrusting into him, and she obeyed and stayed still, the very idea of doing what he wanted making her tremble just as much as the feeling of being so very full. He pushed and pushed, and she clenched helplessly around him, until finally he was fully inside her, filling her more than she thought was possible.

“Ahh, uh, nh, _ngh_!”

“Yes,” he grunted, giving a shallow thrust that made her see stars. “Yes, yes, yes,” he kept gritting out, thrusting more and more.

“Nh, nh, nnhh, _yes_!”

“Oh yeah, baby,” he groaned, pumping harder inside her, until she couldn’t stop squirming and grunting little breathless, desperate sounds. “Fuck yes, tightest — fucking — cunt — in the universe!”

_SMACK!_

Spike slapped her then, hard, and Buffy couldn’t take it anymore. She let out a desperate yell as she came, writhing and writhing around and underneath him, his fingers gripping her tightly enough to form bruises, as he laughed brokenly and kept fucking her senseless through it.

The pleasure went on for what seemed forever, until she recovered her senses and found herself still face-down on the bed, still full to bursting with their toy and her vampire’s hard cock twitching inside her. She whined a bit and squirmed, and Spike thrust with a punishing force, making her give a full-out moan.

“Your cunt is the best place in the sodding universe, Buffy,” he moaned, and then she realised his hands gripping her were trembling. She couldn’t help a delighted, delirious grin as she looked at him, loving the look of tortured bliss in his eyes. “Now be a good girl and ride me, yeah?”

She blinked at him, confused, but he winked at her and slipped out of her. They both groaned at that, but then he was sitting, moving her on his lap again, except now she was facing him, legs spread either side of his hips, pussy cradling the base of his cock as she automatically thrust into him.

“God,” he chuckled breathlessly, his hands stroking up her arms until they cradled her head and brought her lips to his. He kissed her as if she was water to a parched man, and God, she knew the feeling. They kissed and kissed while their bodies kept undulating against each other, her legs bending around his torso so she could get more leverage to thrust into him, his balls thrilling against her clit. “Enough with our game, lose the panties, Buffy, love,” he panted, his lips never leaving hers. “Wanna feel your hands on me,” he begged, and she obeyed, because of course she did.

“Spike, God,” she panted right back, her wrists snapping the scrap of lace easily, and then her hands were roaming his body, both of them touching the other as if starving for the contact, each of them with a hand in the other’s hair while the other one roamed on skin. “God, please, so hot…”

“Yeah,” he breathed out, kissing her lips and then down to her neck, one hand on her breast as the other tried to tug her up by the hair. She whined and complied, following his directions, until his cock was at her entrance again, and _oh God_ , she was so full, how could she be so full _God God_ … “Fuck! So fucking tight!”

“Nghh!”

“Yes yes yes, fuck me, fuck your cunt on my cock, Slayer, pet, my love!”

“Ah, uh, Sp-Spike, ffuck!”

God, the sounds of them, the slapping of their flesh, his dirty mouth on her skin, the way he seemed to want to eat her when she couldn’t do without his lips anymore and brought his mouth back to hers, desperate to taste him. They kept thrusting and thrusting for a subjective century, her body sweaty and tingling and burning, and full, so very full, until finally she couldn’t take it anymore and with a hard thrust, she was coming around him again.

Spike moaned hard while she came, thrusting up into her again and again, until finally he roared and came inside her, clutching her to him as he buried his head in her shoulder, his roar resounding in her flesh and firing up another tiny orgasm inside her womb. They kept moving into each other for endless seconds then, panting against each other’s skin, breaths hard and lips letting out little mindless, delighted chuckles.

After what felt like hours of senseless panting, Spike gave a huge sigh and his arms went from clutching at her to holding her tightly in what was probably the kinkiest yet most tender hug Buffy could remember. She hugged him right back, her heart refusing to stop beating hard and fast.

_God, it’s true, isn’t it? I do love you, Spike._

She smiled against his shoulder. Yes, she still felt a bit too scared to say the words, for whatever reason. (Ok, she could think of some if she tried, but why think of _that_ right now?) But she was starting to seriously consider how helpful opening up like this to him was; how much growing up she was doing, just because she’d wanted to welcome something new and scary and powerful in her bed activities with Spike.

She sighed just as deeply as he’d done, snuggling into his arms, happiness beating a hard beat in her chest.

“I love you,” murmured Spike, leaving little kisses on her shoulder. “God, how I love you…”

Buffy shivered slightly and let her hands roam over the skin of his back, which was getting warmed up by her caresses.

“It was so good, Spike.”

He gave a helpless little laugh and, after biting her lightly, moved back enough to look her in the eye.

“Yeah?” She nodded shyly, her heart thudding when his face warmed up with delight and tenderness. “You liked it, yeah? Not too much? Maybe I should’ve gone slower, given you more time, I —”

She interrupted him with a soft kiss, tasting his lips slowly and leisurely, and smiled when she felt him relax against her and smile in the kiss too.

“You were perfect,” she whispered, eyes lingering on his lips before moving to his warm eyes. “My perfect vampire. My perfect lover.”

God, that was close. Her heart started beating too hard, and suddenly she was a bit scared, scared that he’d expect her to say the words — but he just smiled more, joy evident in his face, and she was struck yet again by how perfectly he understood her and her needs and limits.

“Don’t deserve you, do I, pet?”

She narrowed her eyes at him for a second, but by his bashful look she was sure he didn’t really mean that. So she smiled again and kissed him some more, because those lips of his certainly were begging for it.

“Just as I don’t deserve you, boyfriend mine.” He gave her a sappy smile, and she couldn’t have been happier about it.

“Well,” he started, letting himself fall down until he was lying beneath her. “Pretty sure Harris doesn’t strictly deserve hearing all this racket either, yet here we are.” She moaned in protest at his words and then at the sensation of him slipping from her tender pussy when he tugged her up, settling her on top of him.

“Oh, God, Spike… he’s gonna kill us, I know.”

“Sshh…”

“Shh my ass! What if Dawnie’s with him? Oh God, we need a freaking ball gag, don’t we?”

She covered her mouth as soon as that unhappy thought made it out of it, but the damage was done and he was already chortling, the vibration sending untimely tingles through her breasts and belly.

“Always ready to try new things, pet. But I gotta hope he and the Bit were too busy making sounds of their own to hear us.”

“Spike! God, _eww_ , that’s my sister!”

He just kept laughing, shifting until his head was on the pillows and she was nestled comfortably on his chest — as comfortably as one could nestle with an anal plug snug inside them.

“Stop thinking about it, pet, come back to our afterglow,” he murmured, still smiling, while he nuzzled the top of her head. She couldn’t keep in a sigh as he stroked her flank and then her ass, giving a little whimper when those magic, magic fingers gently pulled the toy out of her. “There, sweetling,” he hummed against her hair, flipping the plug off the bed and going to stroke her hair and back when she settled on him. “All comfy now, yeah?”

“The comfiest,” she whispered against his chest, enjoying the way it’d warmed up with her heat by then.

He kept humming against her hair, the sound and feel of it soothing, until his low, gentle voice broke the silence.

“Thank you, my love.” She moved her head until she could look at him, surprised, and saw his warm, smiling eyes. “That was one of the most incredible experiences I’ve ever had.”

She looked at him dubiously for a second, but his honest, warm eyes convinced her, melting her heart in a little spike-shaped puddle.

“Thank _you_ ,” she replied, moving so she could kiss his lips softly. _God, never gonna get tired of kissing you._ “It’s… well,” she hedged, looking to the side as she felt her cheeks heat up. “You make me... discover things about me. Stuff I didn’t know, or thought was horrible. But it’s so very good with you, so…” She looked back into his eyes, blushing even more at his look of gentle adoration. “Thank you. You really are stupidly good at this.”

“Was all you, you know.” She sent him an incredulous look and he shook his head slightly, a fond smile on his lips. “Was you who brought me to the store, pet. Was you who wanted to dom me back then, and you who sent me the message this morning.” He kissed her lightly then, her heart fluttering in her chest as she realised he was right. “So yeah, I decided what we did tonight. But it was you who decided that we’d do this in the first place, you who let me lead time and time again.” He tugged her close to him until he could touch his forehead to her in a gesture that had gotten familiar to her in its tenderness and soft intimacy. “You’re a bloody marvel of a woman.”

“You help me be able to do it, Spike.” She smiled, eyes closed, happy to just be with him like this. Then she shifted until she could kiss him more easily, holding him to her. “You make me better than I was.”

“You’ve been doing that to me for years,” he whispered, voice raw and naked.

She smiled, because he was right, because they were right, right for each other, and then she kissed him again. _I hope I’m right and I never stop loving kissing you, Spike_ , she thought as their kiss deepened. _I hope I’m right and this is love that I’m feeling_ , she thought as they shifted on the bed, until they were lying next to each other, their bodies staying pressed together, her leg straddling his hip. _I hope I get the nerve to tell you soon_ , she thought as, after endless kissing, he entered her again, soft and sweet, both of them sighing in the other’s mouth, never stopping their kiss.

They kept smiling as they made love, sweet and tender and slow, until they both reached their peaks and then fell asleep like that, in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, all done now! I’m actually going to add a third piece to this series, which is also already written so it won’t take a long while to post. I just needed to get to that love declaration, but it didn’t feel right to just tack it on at the end of this… so if you please, do keep an eye out for that one ;) and THANK YOU for giving my story a chance! Please share your thoughts if you feel like it! <3


End file.
